A Writer's Wish
by WritingBlock
Summary: Lucy is a writer and she wants to get into the top school in Fiore: Fairy Tail University. Her submission is ruined though when she is pushed and half of her book falls into the river. What happens when a certain pinkette decides to help our favorite blonde out?


She was nervous. Today would be the day that she auditioned for the most talented art school in all of Fiore: Fairy Tail.

The elite school was extremely hard to get into, but it accepted students as long as they were exceptional in the arts in one way or another. Mirajane, one of the most famous students, was known for her flare in photography and modeling. Grey was known for his amazing, and almost physics-breaking, sculptures of both ice and cement. Titania was famous for her skill with the needle; her clothing lines were popping up all over Fiore and Lucy had one of her dresses hanging in her closet at home. The most infamous of them all though, was Natsu Dragoneel. Natsu created art with fire. He was somehow able to wield fire with his hands, shaping the flames so that they formed beautiful pictures of people, plants, and even random objects!

Lucy was a writer herself, and occasionally she would doodle the characters and scenes in her book, but that was nothing compared to people who had spent years drawing and perfecting their skill.

The blonde huffed as she sat down on a park bench. She was trying to write an action novel at that moment in time, but she just couldn't get the wording right. She either made the main character too strong, the fight too bland, or she wrote something that was physically impossible. The clouds floating aimlessly above calmed her, allowing her angry to drift away with the small breeze that ruffled her hair.

"It's the Salamander!"

"Hurry Up! We're going to miss it!"

A crowd of women stormed past the bench Lucy was sitting at, high pitched squeals and the click-clack of heels marking their progress. The blonde blinked as the high-pitched noise turned into words inside her brain.

Salamander, as in, Natsu Dragoneel? Lucy felt a grin work its way onto her face and she quickly moved to her feet, grabbing the bag she had let fall on the floor earlier. In no time at all she was at the edge of a crowd of screaming females. With a sigh, Lucy began to shove and push her way to the front of the crowd, elbowing and kicking the ones who hit her in their bid to get a glimpse of the amazing works of art.

A flash of orange and red lit the sky above her head, and Lucy grinned in triumph as she finally made it to the front of the crowd. That grin dropped however, when she saw the man preforming. His hair was dark and slicked back, his skin pale in comparison. He was dressed in flashy dark purple and blue clothes, his arms bare and bulging. The blonde grimaced as he lifted a torch to his mouth and blew fire into the sky once again. At the man's feet a bonfire crackled and spun, the flames licking into the sky as the crowds of women danced back and forth, pushing and pulling the air into a vortex.

This wasn't the Salamander.

She had seen videos of the Salamander before, while researching how to get into the top Art School in the country. That Salamander was slightly tan, his skin smooth and his movements fluid as he danced with the flames. His arms had moved through the air with grace, fire trailing from his strong hands as they flowed.

The most notable thing though, was his spiked, pink hair. And this man - no, this boy, in front of her was none of those things.

A sigh left Lucy's mouth as she turned, ready to exit the crowd and go back to her bench. She was really hoping to see the Salamander's work today as it could be used as inspiration for her current project. It was as she was walking through the final dredges of the crowd that she was pushed forward. Lucy let out a gasp as she fell, landing harshly on her hands and knees, the bag she was carrying bursting at the seams.

"No! My Work!" The blonde rushed to grab all of the flying papers, blood staining the ones she grasped in he scrapped hand. A final gust of wind blew the final pages she had been reaching for into the river, and Lucy stood there stunned. She had worked months on that book, it was going to be her submission in order to get into Fairy Tail, and now half of it was gone.

"Are you alright?" A voice from behind her caused a squeal of surprise to leave Lucy's mouth and she spun around. A man with spiky pink hair was staring at her in concern, his arms behind his head as his black eyes stared at her.

"I- my writing." The blonde stuttered. "I had an entire book written and then I was shoved and half of the book was thrown into the river." She turned around and stared sadly at the running water once again.

"Was it important?" The man walked over to stand next to her.

"Yes. I was going to submit it to try and get into Fairytail," She trailed off, closing her eyes and forcing back the tears that were beginning to pop up. "I had written it for my mother."

"So, very important huh? Well, you'll just have to rewrite then!" Lucy's head whipped around to stare at the now grinning man. "And this time it will be three times better because you'll be working from the heart, right?"

"Y-yeah. Thank you." The blonde writer tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "My name's Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia. It's nice to meet you."

"Natsu. Hey, do you wanna go get something to eat? I'm starving and you look skinny."

Lucy's mind blanked.

* * *

 ** _And that's the first chapter! ^-^ What do you guys think so far? I don't really know how long this story will go for, but I do know how I want it to end. I guess it just depends on how much I want Lucy to suffer and if I want to put in a little angst._**

 ** _Oh Well! XD_**

 ** _I don't have a plan for the next chapter, so don't panic if there's not another update for around a month or so!_**

 ** _Chapter Word Count: 983_**


End file.
